


The Speedster and the Archer

by SotheBalanceShifts



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 Works [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beast!Oliver, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle!Barry, Belle's father! Henry, Damnit Finals, Day One: Fariytail AU, Gaston!Hunter Clarington, Hunter Clarington is a self centered douche in this one, I had finals to study for, M/M, OlivarryWeek2016, Oliver is an inch taller than Barry, So be happy that I actually posted this, Tiny bit late, Yay! height difference, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry was very young, his mother was murdered by some strange force and his father was ripped from his grip, crying out to Barry, telling the small eight year old boy to remain strong. Even though they gave the man back to his son, Barry could never un-see what had happened to his mother. Ever since that day, Barry believed in the impossible, no matter what other people told him.<br/>OR<br/>Belle!Barry meets Beast!Oliver and they fall in love.<br/>I may miss a few details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speedster and the Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have finals this week (God help me) and I JUST NOW typed this up. Due to finals, I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing all the prompts (I'm so fucking sorry) 
> 
> ~Dani

 

 

When Barry was very young, his mother was murdered by some strange force and his father was ripped from his grip, crying out to Barry, telling the small eight year old boy to remain strong. Even though they gave the man back to his son, Barry could never unsee what had happened to his mother. Ever since that day, Barry believed in the impossible, no matter what other people told him.

Barry smiled as he ambled through the streets, his nose buried into a book with an elegant binding. He skillfully maneuvered around the endless throng of townspeople, trying to finished his quest of getting to the town book store. The young brunette needed a new book, stat.

Barry’s hand pushed out in front of him and opened the door, the other hand snapping the book shut.

“Good morrow, fair bookkeeper,” Barry created with the ever so lovely smile present on his face.

“Good morrow, fair gentleman. What brings you to my small library? Have you finished the book so soon?” The friendly old man asked. Barry nodded quickly.

“Oh yes, this one was lovely! I read it four times!” Barry replied, the melancholy expression that he had from a few weeks ago nowhere on his face.

“ _Four_ times? My young man, you must really love that book,” the old bookkeeper replied.

“Oh yes, it's one of the best ones I've read so far,” Barry answered joyously, clutching the book into his seemingly small chest. The graying man smiled at this boy. Well, at least he still considered him a boy. He had known Barry’s father quite well and grew fond of the young boy whom now was a young gentleman. It brought a tear to his eye. Henry should be proud of the man his son was today.

“Well, if you like the book so much, my son. Then I shall let you keep it,” the librarian declared. Barry’s emerald eyes widened with disbelief.

“Really? I can keep it?” He asked incredulously. The old bookkeeper chuckled once again and nodded, watching as Barry lowered himself down to his height and gave him a gleeful hug before flying out of the store doors, shouting a ‘thank you’ as he left.

As soon as Barry had walked a little while- his nose still buried in his book- he slammed right into the town’s resident egomaniac and uncharitable citizen, Hunter Clarington. Hunter Clarington was quite the sight to behold though. With his perfect windswept hair, his enchanting green eyes, and his strong muscular build, Hunter Clarington was easily the most wanted man in this small town of theirs. He have any man or women that he wanted, but he was adamant about taking Barry Allen’s hand in marriage, either by will or by force.

“Oh! Hunter! I didn’t see you there!” Barry exclaimed, putting his finger into the book and closing it, holding his place in the book. Barry looked up at the taller man who smiled down at him.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Barry,” Hunter replied with a voice that would be considered the embodiment of kindness, however, that was quite unlike the man’s character which was a perfect foil to Barry’s. The shorter of the two scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. This man would usually insult and curse at anyone that would dare to cross his path. _Why was he being nice to him?_

Hunter looked down at Barry’s hands, where his book was. He promptly snached Barry’s precious book and flipped through it sideways.

“How can you read this?” Hunter asked, squinting at the page. “It has no pictures!”

“That’s because you spend more time looking at yourself than reading,” Barry replied, finally getting his book back from Clarington and ambled away, swinging his hips.

As soon as Barry got home though, terrible new greated him. His father’s horse stood in front of the small cottage Barry called home. The beautiful brunette’s eyes widened in fear, horrid thoughts of his father having been killed in the worst possible way. Barry ran to the horse, dropping the book and basket he had been carrying on the ground. He leaped onto the horse and without a second thought, urged the four legged animal foreword, the only thought on his mind was that he could not lose the one person he had left.

Oh how wrong Barry was to rush into a situation without a plan. His father’s faithful horse had led him into a castle where he found his father imprisoned in a cell, a sight that he never wanted to see again.

“Dad,” Barry shouted as he ran to the wooden door that held his father captive. He gripped one of the cell bars and looked at his father with joy, only to have it ripped away when a horrible roar sounded through the dungeon. Barry jumped back in terror as the beast approached, his golden fur glistening in the little light that occupied the dungeon.

The creature made him a deal, Barry’s life for his father’s, and Barry being the kindhearted person he was, took the deal, letting his father free. Over time, the beast began to grow on Barry and Barry began to grow on the beast. They’ve had a nice dinner and a lovely dance in the beast’s (Who finally gave Barry his name- it was Oliver, such a nice name) ballroom.

Barry, however, got the scare of his life when he went into the west wing (Which he wasn’t supposed to go in) and Oliver leaped out of the shadow, scaring Barry so badly that he ran right down the stairs and out of the castle, straight into the woods. Wolves had tried to tear Bary’s skin from his muscles and bone, but Oliver charged in and single handedly vanquished all the carnivorous canines that had tried to kill Barry. Alas, the poor beast was famished and had collapsed in front of Barry. Barry looked down at Oliver his shock, deciding that he couldn’t leave the poor beast now.

When Oliver came to, he was back in his castle and Barry was hovering over him, tending to his wound. Oliver glared at the man, who finally noticed that he had woken from his state of unconsciousness.

“Why are you still here?” Oliver growled, beginning to sit up. Barry set one hand on his chest, in a silent urge to stay down.

“You were bleeding,” Barry simply answered, his full attention on cleaning the wound.

“Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run out like you did,” Oliver growled back. Barry suddenly stopped his movements.

“I wouldn't have run out if you hadn't scared like that,” Barry shot back, fear beginning to fill into his system as the beast (Oliver?) began to raise his voice.

“I would have had to if you have just listened to me!” Oliver yelled with complete fury. The household items that were once his friends rattled with fear in their respective spot behind the door to the room.

“You know, not everything is won by raising your voice,” Barry replied, his voice whisper soft as he looked back down at the beast’s wound, not uttering a single word afterwards.

Later, when apologies were exchanged on both ends, the Beast realized he had to let Barry go. Barry, overwhelmed with the joy of seeing his father again, quickly kissed Oliver cheek and rushed to gather his modicum amount of things and saddled himself onto one of Oliver’s horses.

Oliver watched Barry ride off to his town with a melancholy expression on his face. Over time, he had begun to fall in love with the young man. The golden haired creature turned to look at the flower still held in its glass case. One of the two remaining petals fell off and joined the rest of the feather light petals on the top of the wooden table. Only one petal remained on the flower, the one thing that mocked Oliver’s curse, telling him how little time he had left until he was stuck in his current form for the rest of eternity.

Unfortunately, Barry’s safe return home was cut short as the townsfolk had come to take his father to jail. In a moment of bad judgement and desperation, Barry proved to all the townsfolk that his father was indeed right and there was a beast living in the nearby castle. However, when he tried to calm down the townsfolk down, Hunter (Damn him for this) just riled them back up.

“This creature will kill us all!” Hunter shouted, shaking off Barry and turning his full attention to the townsfolk.

“No! He’s not like that!” Barry tried to argue. “He’s sweet and kind.”

Hunter snorted and ordered the townsfolk to the castle. Barry’s eyes widened and he raced toward his father’s horse, the only thought on his mind was that he had to warn the Beast. Barry urged Henry’s horse faster, praying that he wouldn’t be too late.

Meanwhile, the townsfolk were getting their asses handed to by the castle’s furniture. Felicity, as the giant dresser, took out four men when she toppled over, giving a shout of victory. Roy, as a candelabra, took out a man by burning his foot. Diggle the clock and Lyla the teacup team up and took down two men. The main entrance broke into chaos as the enchanted objects took down the villagers.

Oliver growled at hunter as he lay on the roof with Hunter towering before him. This was it. This was how Oliver was going to die.

“Barry will be mine, not yours, you filthy beast!” Hunter shouted, raising his sword to kill Oliver. However, as soon as he saw Barry racing toward the castle, his strength surged back into his body and he rose, ready to fight Hunter Clarington. They had rumbled, ending with Oliver climbing up trying to reach Barry, only to be stabbed by Hunter’s knife. Oliver hollowed in pain and Barry’s face was cover in disbelief. Oliver tried to catch the narcissistic man, only for the man to struggle out of his grip and meet his demise to the ground below.

“No, no, no,” Barry whispered to himself as he helped Oliver onto the balcony, fright running through his veins. He put the Beast’s head into his lap, salty tears running down his gentle cheeks. He gently caressed Oliver’s furry cheek, the tears from his cheek dripping down onto the Beast’s matted fur.

“No, no, no,” Barry mumbled over and over. “You can’t die, you can’t die. Not now, please, not now!” Barry kept begging, sobbing, as the Beast reached up a clawed, furry hand to cup Barry’s cheek, only for it to fall limp. Barry cried out in sorrow and laid his head into Oliver’s chest.

Oliver’s body began to become covered in light, blinding all the holdhold objects (and Barry) on the roof. Barry stepped back and watched in awe as Oliver’s body shed its fur and transformed the beast back into a human.

Once Oliver landed from his little magical transformation, he looked at his hands, then back up at Barry, a smile forming on his handsome face. Barry’s eyes widened as he stared at the chiseled face of the blue eye blonde. _How.. how?_

Barry didn’t have time to think it over as Oliver rushed towards him, picking up Barry easily and spinning the latter around.

“You did it, Barry you broke the curse!” Oliver exclaimed as he set Barry down, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Oliver looked behind Barry to see his friends, back in human form. Felicity winked at him as Thea nodded approvingly. Diggle simply gave him a thumbs up.

Oliver turned his attention back to Barry who was looking at him with a confused look. He raised one cautious hand up to touch Oliver’s cheek. Oliver raised his hand as well and put it over Barry’s delicate one.

“I can assure you, I am real,” Oliver jokily spoke, looking down at Barry. A smile overtook BArry’s features and he leaned up, finally connecting his lips with Oliver.

~Epilogue~

Thanks to Barry’s nagging, Oliver finally opened up the castle once more and invited Barry’s father to live with them. Barry and Oliver married within a year’s time, happy and content with one another. The two lovebirds finally got their happy ending


End file.
